The Real Housewives of the WWE
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Trish, Stephanie, Lita, Stacy, and Torrie are the real housewives of the WWE. How will they get along, read and find out.
1. Meet the Housewives

**I own nothing...I'm just trying out this idea if ad-least 5 people review then I will continue... Also if you would like to see someone join the cast then that's fine, I will try to incorporate them into the story. ALSO THIS IS COMPLETE FICTION, SOME OF THESE DIVA'S HAVE ACTUAL HUSBANDS AND FAMILIES...Also I messaged a few writers who I thought might be interested in these pairing... I hope you all enjoy this and tell me what you think, every pairing I choose was based on you all stories... So the pairing is thanks to you**

**The Real Housewives of the WWE**

**Trish Stratus-Jericho**

"**As far as luxury goes, about the only thing I do is... I go first class all the way. I live on the road so, I stay in the five star hotel suites. I get the luxury cars and eat the finest meals... I just make sure I take care of myself."**

(Hi everyone I'm Trish, I'm fitness model and a television personality. My husband Chris is a a rock star turned radio host. We have two sons C.J. (7) and Chandler (4). They are my life sometimes they run m crazy but then I probably couldn't live without them. Out of every accomplishment I have ever achieve they are at the top. I take care of them and I take care of myself., and Chris takes care of all of us.)

**Stephanie McMahon-Levesque**

"**If you love something, set it free, and if it's meant to be then it will come back to you... I mean I am the most dominant female on this show, so I'm sure whatever it may be will come back crawling to my feet"**

(Okay well I don't need an introduction but of course I'm Stephanie Levesque. I'm a wife, mother, and a business women. I am a superwomen in many meanings of the word. I have four daughters Aurora (7), Murphy (5), Megan (3) and Alyssa(1), and my husband Paul is an actor. I have the big house, the nice cars... but I'm not materialistic at all. I'm down to earth but you wouldn't want to cross me or your ass is grass.)

**Amy Dumas**

"**People label me a slut put I'm not a slut at all, I just enjoy being extremely R-rated"**

(Hey, I'm Amy Dumas-Copeland, I've been seen in the media eye as a gold-digger. I'm not a gold-digger and people who say that are just jealous of me and what I have. My husband is Adam Copeland a famous author. We have one son together Ashton (3) and I have a daughter with my ex-husband named Ginger (11). I believe that to be totally extreme you must go to the extreme and beyond, and that's exactly what I have done.)

**Stacy Kiebler**

"**People tend to call me and I too believe that I'm a weapon of mass seduction"**

(I'm Stacy I'm a dancer. I'm most identified with my legs and the way they move. I have a clothing line named Stace' by Stacy and I'm engaged to my boyfriend of five years Randy Orton. Randy is a club promoter and he owns his own strip club. Of course I don't dance for him, I'm professional but I do like the fact that he's a business man.)

**Torrie Wilson**

"**I'm a playboy cover girl and who's to say that I can't be proud of that"**

(Hi, I'm Torrie Wilson-Cena. I've been married for two to my husband football player John Cena. Currently we are in the process of making a baby. I believe that my marriage is all about being stable and since he's always on the road, a little baby will most likely give me something to do. Plus I love children. But until I can confirm I have a little bun in the oven I have my dog Buffy)

**Trish Stratus-Jericho**

"Chris can you come here please" Trish yelled up the stairs

"What's up baby" Chris said coming down the stairs

**(I love Chris that's my bestfriend... He's funny, he's talented and he's all mine)**

"Can you cook dinner today" Trish said with puppy dog eyes

"Sure I will what would you like for dinner"

"I don't know surprise me"

"I surely will" Chris said giving her a peck of the forehead

**(I just love that man... I really do)**

**Stephanie McMahon-Levesque**

"Hey baby" Stephanie said walking into their home gym

"Oh, hey baby when did you get back" Paul replied sitting on the weight machine

"A few minutes ago, where are the girls" Stephanie said sitting in his lap

"They're upstairs playing"

"Oh"

"So since they are occupied right now, how about I make you occupied"

"And how would you do that" Stephanie said

"Like this" Paul said kissing her neck

"What do you want Paul"

"I want that son you promised me" Paul said picking her up and taking her upstairs

**(I have four daughters and my husband really really wants a son... will he get one I don't know)**

"Paul put me down" Stephanie yelled while laughing

"No, now stop fighting me women" Paul said carrying her up the stairs

**(That's my man... He just might get that son)**

**Amy Dumas-Copeland**

**(Adam is currently away on a book tour so it's just me and my daughter Ginger, since my son is with my parents)**

"So how is school" Amy said sitting on her daughter's bed

"It's fine, I got an A on my math test"

"That's great baby, see I told you that you could do it"

"I know but I still don't like math"

"Me either, but since you did so well how about I treat you to some ice cream" Amy asked her eleven year old daughter.

"I would really like that"

**(Me and my daughter have a tight relationship but she doesn't stay with me... her father Matt has custody of her and I can only see her after school and on weekends... I love my daughter and I plan to get her back, that's my main priority)**

**Stacy Kiebler**

**(Randy is at the club again tonight and I'm here with his daughter Alana helping her with her homework... not that I mind)**

"Stacy somebody knocking on the door" Alana told her step-mother

"Okay" Stacy said walking to the door as she opened it to see Samantha

(Well as I was coloring with my step-daughter, the nasty stripper showed up, Randy's ex Samantha.)

"Move bitch" Samantha told Stacy

"Excuse me don't come in my house like that" Stacy told her

**(Well it's no secret that me and Samantha don't get alone, I love Alana but her mom can jump in a lake and drown while getting ate by what ever lives in a lake)**

"Bye Alana" Stacy said watching the little girl and her mother leave

"Bye bye" Alana said as she waved back at Stacy.

**Torrie Wilson-Cena**

"So listen to this" John said turning on the stereo

"Wow baby is that you"

"Yeah, you like it" John asked her with a huge smile on his face

"I love it"

**(My husband is not only a football player but he's also a rapper and model... like Marky-Mark)**

"You do"

"Yeah, is that the only song" Torrie asked so into her husbands rap career

"No I have many more... the record label said that they're going with Thuganomics as the first single"

"Oh baby I'm so proud of you" Torrie hugged her husband and then gave him a kiss

**(I think this is going to be good, I think that this is a major move for us, in terms of him growing a wider fan base... plus he has a movie coming out soon... all we need is a little bundle of joy to make this fairytale complete.)**

**Okay this was just an Intro if you like it please tell me... Thanks for reading**


	2. Episode One

_**Okay Please read this very carefully... There will be a mention of older wrestlers such as Chyna, Test, Eddie, well a lot of them in the coming chapters if you are offended at the mention of Test or Eddie because they are deceased, I'm sorry but these people were major people in the lives of the housewives for example Test and Stephanie wedding... Test and Trish's friendship... Test abuse towards Stacy... though all theses were story lines I will reflect on the past a lot... This story is complete fiction I own nothing but the idea and Bravo on the concept of the Real Housewives while Vince McMahon own the characters or they own themselves.,. Thank you**_

**Stephanie McMahon-Levesque**

**(This morning I decided to invite all the ladies to brunch at a local cafe', you know to get to know them a little better and ask exactly who they are)**

All five of the ladies sat at a table reserved for them and ordered off the menu. The table was pretty silent until Stephanie decided to speak up.

"Well good afternoon, I'm Stephanie as all of you should know and I invited you all here so we could get to know one another" Stephanie announced

"Well I'm Trish,... Stephanie and I have actually known each other for a few years as the tabloids have indicated, but that's all in the past now we actually have a mutual friend which is Amy" Trish said pointing to Amy "And I'm a bit like Stephanie, and I only say that because I want to get to know you two.

"As I do as well" Amy told Stacy and Torrie as they looked at each other and then at the three women standing before them.

"Well" Stacy started

"Well nothing, Stacy and I are bestfriends and that's all you three need to know" Torrie said cutting off her former roommate

**(Excuse me, not only did I try to talk to these females but I actually tried to give them a chance to be in my immediate circle and trust being one of my groupies is a job one should cherish ask Trish and Amy)**

"Look I don't care who you are personally, I just thought that maybe I could do you a favor by putting you on the map for a minute" Stephanie said looking at Torrie

"Wait I know you" Trish said pointing to Stacy

"You should, I'm a choreographer and a model... I'm known everywhere"

"Well I wouldn't know about that, but I do know that you used to be involved with Andrew" Trish said pinpointing exactly how she knew her

"ANDREW... my Andrew" Stephanie said looking at Trish and then at Stacy

**(Okay, well let me clarify who Andrew is or was... Andrew was a waiter who I was engaged to for about a year but we had been dating longer than that... I met my husband at a store and then I fell in love with my husband and left Andrew at the alter... Just because I left him doesn't mean I didn't care for him, of course he didn't see it that way and he began to bash me in the media. So anyway Andrew became a nobody who turned into somebody and still had it in for me which in the long run helped his career but affect me reputation. Andrew died about five years ago, last I heard he was getting married to some girl and he died after they made love)**

"Yeah we were engaged" Stacy told them

"Really Stephanie was too" Amy said speaking once again

Stacy looked at Stephanie before getting up and walking out of the door with Torrie right behind

"Was it something I said" Amy said laughing as Trish and Stephanie began to laugh too. They knew they had hit a sore spot, but they didn't really care.

**Trish Stratus-Jericho**

**(Well after brunch with the girls, I decided to go treat myself to a day at the spa... Stephanie and Amy had to do something for their kids but my schedule was all free so like I said before I treated myself, to a mud bath, a massage, you know the works)**

"I want the strongest person you can find" Trish told the receptionist "I have so much stress in the shoulders it's a shame"

"Yes, Mrs. Jericho" The receptionist replied

**(People might think that I don't work hard, but I do, I mean I'm so tired being a diva, I don't know what to do)**

As Trish was escorted to the back room, she began to undo her. The musus then came and waited for her to lay on her stomach.

"Apply pressure but be gentle" Trish instructed

"Yes mam'" The muses replied back

**(As I was getting a massage, I noticed that this was a women... which I didn't mind, it's just... it's just... It's Joanie, and that is... well she is... that is disturbing)**

"So when did you start working here" Trish said trying to make conversation

"A week ago"

"Oh that's good, well do you still work at Burger King"

"No, I was fired"

"Fired why" Trish asked really wanting to know

"Stephanie claimed that I spit in her food" Joanie said nonchalantly

"Did you" Trish asked the disturbed women

"Yeah, but I don't believe she saw me do it"Joanie responded

**(I'm so sorry... I just have to laugh and I mean I need to roll on the floor)**

**Amy Dumas-Copeland**

**(So today I have to pick up my daughter from her father's house, why couldn't I just pick her up from school I don't know)**

"Ginger, your mom is here"Matt yelled as he opened the door

Amy looked around for a minute. Everything looked so different than when this was her house. The house looked brighter and cheerier than when she and Matt were married.

"Like what you have done with the place" Amy told him

"Ashley actually did it"

"Oh yeah... so how's the team doing" Amy said specking of the baseball team Matt played for. Matt excelled as an athlete something that Amy knew Ginger got from him.

"They're great, how is the band"

"Well after my son had gotten sick, I stopped the whole band thing album and all"

**(My son, Ashton as kidney problems... I'm sorry _(Crying)_he's so sick right no)**

Ginger then came down the stairs so she could spend some more time with her mother. Amy really enjoyed the times she could spend with her children. With Adam being on way at the moment they where all she had right now.

"So where do you want to go today"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the movies or something" Ginger told her mother

"Okay" Amy responded

**(I'm just going to relax today no drama which means no Stephanie and Trish... today I'm freeing my mind, I'm going to go pick up Ashton and then the three of us are going to the movies)**

**Stacy Kiebler**

**(Okay today Randy and I are meeting with the Wedding Planner Vicki Guerrero... Vicki is one of the best, she was actually going to plan my wedding with Andrew but then Andrew suddenly passed away.)**

"Hi Stacy, Hi Randy" Vicki greeted the couple

"Hey" Randy said shaking her hand

"Hi Vickie" Stacy said waving, she was smiling from ear to ear

"So let us get down to business... Stacy, I know you would love a big wedding"

"And you know me well Vicki" Stacy said grabbing Randy's hand as she grinned

"Randy what about you"

"Anything Stacy wants is fine with me" Randy replied back

**(I really adore Vicki a lot, she never stirs me in the wrong direction. Our friendship has involved from just a business level, she is my friend, and who better to plan your wedding then your friend.)**

"So can you tell me about your references"

"What do you mean" Vicki asked him

"What high profile weddings have you done" Randy asked making his question more clear

"Oh well, I've done Brock and Sable Lesnar's wedding...Mark and Michelle... Paul and Stephanie Levesque's wedding...Bobby and Kristal Lashley... look I'm just going to give you my portfolio." Vicki told him she had done many high profile weddings.

"Oh that's not necessary at all" Stacy assured her

"Well if you two would please excuse me, I need to use the lady's room" Vicki said excusing herself. After she left Stacy took it upon herself to hit Randy on the arm.

"Ouch what was that for"

"Why are you questioning her, she's one of the best"

"I just asked for prof and I mean I want pictures, she cost to much if you ask me" Randy told his fiance'

"Well I didn't ask you" Stacy said turning away from him

"Anyway... how was your day, I don't want to fight" Randy said making the last statement clear

"Horrible" Stacy said honestly

"What, why what happened"

"Andrew was brought up... they basically put salt in a wound that hasn't been closed" Stacy admitted

"Oh I'm sorry baby" Randy said hugging her, he knew Stacy still was in love with Andrew and he knew that, that might never change but he swore that since Andrew was no longer here, he would protect her and love her with sound, body, and mind.

Vicki then returned to see tears leave Stacy's eyes as Randy hugged her.

"Stacy what's wrong"

"Nothing, just thinking about Andrew"

**(I hate crying in front of people but with Randy, Torrie and Vicki I just know that I can shed a tears. Especially with Vicki, because she knows how it feels to be in love with someone who is no longer on this earth)**

"Stacy I know that this might sound like a broken record sweetie but you are blessed, your blessed because you have another shot at love and I suggest you grab it. I just know that, that's what Andrew would want for you." Vicki assured her. Stacy wiped her tears with a tissue she had pulled from her purse and then the three of them continued with the planning of the wedding.

**Torrie Wilson-Cena**

**(My Dad and his ugly wife are visiting me for the week. If she even looks at my husband, I will be the first real housewife to commit a murder)**

"Good Afternoon Torrie" Al said hugging his daughter while also balancing many of Dawn's bags

"Hi daddy" Torrie said holding the door for him as he walked inside the house. Dawn then walked towards the door but Torrie closed it immediately before the darker haired women could step foot inside.

"TORRIE...Treat..."

"I know... I know... treat others the way you would want to be treated" Torrie said finishing her father's sentence.

Dawn then banged on the door.

**(I can't stand her, if she was on fire... I wouldn't spit on her)**

"You know Torrie you shouldn't treat your mother that way" Dawn said looking at her

"Shut up" Torrie said under her breath

"Torrie... I just can't wait to tell you our good news" Dawn said with a grin

"Dawn baby, you promised we would wait til later" Al told his wife

"Okay, okay"

(What news... I want to know... no I need to know"

"What are you two talking about" Torrie said holding her heart

"Well, she asked" Dawn said with a smile

"Well go ahead" Al said now grinning ear to ear

"We are..." Dawn and Al said in a union

**(Hell)**

"Expecting" They continued

**(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

_**Next on the real housewives of the W.W.E.**_

"_**I want to do a charity for children with Kidney problems"**_

"_**Acting like what, I'm being myself"**_

"_**I could just die...this has been the worst day ever"**_

"_**I think his music sucks... and I know you think the same"**_

"_**I don't like her, I think she's evil"**_


	3. Episode Two

**Thank you all for tuning in to another episode of The Real Housewives of the W.W.E... (Words written in _Italic and underlined_ during conversations are the preview words that will be at the end of every chapter... see if you guessed who said what)**

**Amy Dumas-Copeland**

**(So today Stephanie and Trish came over with their kids... So we can enjoy ourselves and let them play a little)**

"I feel good" Amy said drinking her homemade Sambuca

"I bet you do, you lush" Trish told her giggling a little

"Do you two want one" Amy said offering her guest some of her tasty alcohol

"No thank you... I have to drive the kids back home"

"Damn... I didn't even think about that" Stephanie said wanting one

"Sucks to be you two" Amy said continuing to drink "Hey... I was thinking"

"What about" Trish asked

"I want to create a charity" Amy replied _"I want to do a charity for children with Kidney problems"_

**(It's very important for me to get help for the parents or guardians of children who have kidney disease, you know a charity for children who parents can't afford the procedure... my husband and I are extremely passionate about this cause because my son has kidney problems.)**

"What do you guys think"

"What do you mean what do we think, it's a great idea if that's what your asking" Stephanie told her

"I mean I want you two to help" Amy told them, as they looked away "Oh you two suck"

"Okay, we will do it" Trish told her with a laugh as Stephanie agreed as well.

**(I'm happy that my friends are going to help me out with this because I really am going to need it, with Adam doing book tours and my parents are both farther away now...I'm really depending on my friends right now, more than ever.)**

**Trish Stratus-Jericho**

**(After leaving Amy's house I decided to treat the kids to ice-cream)**

"I want chocolate mommy" Chandler said jumping up and down

"Word life this is basic thuganumics... word life... I'm untouchable but I forcing you to feel me" C.J repeated while listening to his ipod

Trish tapped his shoulder "Why are you listening to that"

"I don't know" Christopher Jr told his mother truthfully "I like it I guess"

"_I think his music sucks... and I know you think the same"_ Trish told her oldest son

**(I like all music but he is just over kill... he talks about being a thug when he's not even one, a fool I call him.)**

"Okay can I have two chocolates and..."Trish told the server before she was interrupted by her oldest son Christopher Jr.

"Mom... mom" C.J. Said trying to get his mother's attention

"I know, I know you like strawberry"

"No mom look at the T.V." C.J. Told her as she did just that

**(So I'm ordering ice-cream for me and my boys when I notice that the screen showed my husband being attacked by professional football player John Cena)**

"Boys we need to go" Trish said rushing them out the door

"But what about the ice-cream mommy" Chandler asked

"We can come back later" Trish told them

**Torrie Wilson-Cena**

**(So this morning, John and went to WZIA a local radio station that plays all types of music, and when John asked could the D.J. Play his new song Thuganumics... Jericho said NO, so John hit him)**

"Do you really agree with what John did" Al asked his daughter as they rode in the car to go bail John out of jail.

"No but I know that there was some premeditated hatred towards Chris anyway"Torrie told her dad truthfully

"Like what"

"Chris had hit on me on several occasions at different types of parties we have attended and I told John" Torrie confessed to her father

**(Chris Jericho and I have never gotten along. I was once a dancer for one of his videos and he basically sexually harassed me... And that's a fact)**

"Is he married" Al asked his daughter

"Yes he is, he is married to Trish Stratus a long time friend of mine" Dawn said from the backseat. As Torrie eyed her from the rear view mirror.

"_I don't like her, I think she's evil"_ Torrie told her dad but making sure she said it loud enough for Dawn to hear.

**(I could careless about Dawn and Trish's friendship it's most likely fictional anyway and what I mean by fictional is they're both as fake as a orgasm with Vince McMahon and Trish knows all to well about that. Thank you)**

Stacy Kiebler

"Honey are you ready" Stacy said yelling upstairs

**(Today Randy and I are going to look for a reception hall, and then we are looking for a caterer... So many things to do.)**

"Here I come" Randy said quickly walking down the stairs as he gave Stacy a kiss on the lips.

**20 minutes**

"Stacy...Randy, over here" Vicki said motioning them towards her "So how about we check this place out"

"Sure, come on honey" Stacy replied as she grabbed Randy's hand

"I don't understand why we are looking for a reception hall here when we are getting married in Florida" Randy asked her

"This is just a back up plan" Stacy whispered to him

**(It's no secret but the club isn't doing well at the moment and my parents refuse to attend the wedding _(Start tearing up) _they think it's to soon and they really don't like Randy)**

"We don't have enough money for this" Randy told her honestly as Stacy just ignored him.

"Stacy this is Lillian Garcia, she's a tremendous wedding singer

"Hi how are you" Stacy said greeting Lillian

"Stacy listen to me" Randy said grabbing her arm as he whispered in her ear. The stress was on now and they both were feeling the heat.

"Stacy is there a problem" Vicki asked coming towards them

"NO" Stacy said trying to somewhat keep up appearances

"Look I need to go" Randy said walking out

Stacy then chased after him "Randy wait" She yelled as he continued to leave "RANDY"**. **Randy then stopped and waited for Stacy to catch up. "Randy why are you acting like this... is this about the money"

"Stacy I'm sorry but I need time to get my head together"

"What do you mean by that"

"Stacy I'm sorry... but I have to go right now" Randy said walking away from her as Stacy began to cry once again.

"_I could just die...this has been the worst day ever"_ Stacy replied to herself.

**Stephanie McMahon-Levesque**

"You heard about Chris Jackass" Paul said laughing as Stephanie walked inside the house with the kids

"What are you talking about" She asked him

"Chris was beaten up at the radio station today" Paul said becoming more clearer

"What are you serious"

"As a heart attack" Paul said taking a sip of his energy drink

"Who hit him" Stephanie asked passing their youngest daughter to her daddy

"Some football player named John Cena" Paul said nonchalantly "Do you know him"

"Paul, that Torrie Wilson's husband... you know the other housewife not the tall one but the other one"

"Aw well, he broke Chris nose" Paul commented

**(OMG I need a drink, to deal with all this drama)**

Stephanie then went for the wine bottle while Paul grabbed it before she could open it. "Damn Steph is that all you do now" Paul asked her with a bit of an attitude

"You are not my father Paul" Stephanie replied back to him "Now give me the bottle"

"Why do you all ways have to...never mind" Paul said giving her back the bottle he knew it wasn't good to give in but he figured it was better than fighting with her all the time. He thought that if he asked for another baby (working on a boy) as he told her that maybe she would stop drinking.

"No say what you were going to say"

"Why are you acting like this"

"_Acting like what, I'm being myself"_ Stephanie said defending herself

"Nothing" Paul said leaving the room

**(I need a drink)**

_**Next on the real housewives of the W.W.E**_

"_**You must have lost your mind"**_

"_**I never get to see you anymore "**_

"_**Have you actually been with her or attempted to be with her"**_

"_**Well if you feel like that you can leave"**_

"_**Baby don't worry things will get better"**_


	4. Episode Three

_**New Chapter YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY... I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IDEA I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY... Oh and today's episode is based on friendship if you so happen to take notice.**_

**Torrie Wilson-Cena**

**(So I'm at home bored as ever when I get a call from Stacy, saying Randy left her... I immediately rush over to their condo"**

"What did he say" Torrie asked her bestfriend

"He said he wasn't ready and that he want us to have a stable life" Stacy said crying her eyes out.

"A stable life" Torrie replied questioning that.

(Something is up and I intended to get to the bottom of it. So I went to the club to confront Randy's ass)

"Who the hell do you think you are" Torrie said barging into his office

"Torrie please understand that I want the best for Stacy and right now my funds are low"

"Low my ass... the club is packed"

"I know" Randy said holding his head down what else could he say

(Randy is lying and I know it)

"Randy please talk to me... for Stacy's sake" Torrie pleaded

"Torrie just leave please" Randy asked her calmly

"Leave... you haven't even answered one question Randy"

"And I'm not going to answer any... your not Stacy, and she's the only person I owe an explination to" Randy told her

"You are such a jackass Randy... do you even love her"

"Of course I love her... I will never stop loving her" Randy admitted

"Then why don't you tell her" Torrie asked him

"I did, but she doesn't believe me"

**(I really starting to be annoyed by Randy's self-centered ways... and to think I of all people was a Randy Orton fan... my mistake)**

"I wouldn't believe you either" Torrie told him

"Torrie I will talk to her when I'm ready... now can you please leave"

"Gladly but don't think for one minute that I'm not coming back" Torrie told him before she left. Randy then put his head on the desk. How cold he lie to the woman he loved. It hurt her to protect her.

**Stacy Kiebler**

"Here is some soup baby" Stacy's mother said handing her daughter the bowl. "I hate to say I told you but, I told you so... I said Stacy he is no good. He owns strip clubs and party all the time, he thinks he's Rick James" Her mother continued

"Mom I really would like to be left alone" Stacy admitted as she sat the soup down and on the night stand, next to a picture of her and Randy. She then picked up the picture and threw it towards the television. As her mother jumped, she had never seen Stacy this upset. Sure she had seen her cry over a break up but to actually damage the house was a whole other situation.

"Stacy" Her mother said walking back over to her

"I just want to be left alone please" Stacy said now hiding her face under the covers as tears left her eyes.

"Stacy when your father left I was also in this state but you have to pick up the pieces of your heart and move on"

"Mom, it's easy to miss someone who died, and it's easy to miss someone who moved away but it's so hard to miss someone who you see everyday."

"I know baby... I know" Her mother said rubbing her back

**Trish Stratus-Jericho**

"Babe, you need to calm down seriously" Chris told his wife as he watched her pace back and forth

"i don't like those people" Trish told her husband

"Either do I" Chris said agreeing with his wife "That's no reason for you to worry... I'm pressing charges"

"Good because I'm sick of his wife and her rumors" Trish said sitting down next to her husband

"What she's spreading rumors about you"

"No she's spreading them about you" Trish told him

"And what is she saying"

"That you hit on her" She replied becoming angry again

"She's a lair baby I promise" Chris said kissing his wife passionately

**(Torrie is not going to get to me... I have tougher skin than she can ever have, but lets see if she can say the same)**

**Amy Dumas-Copeland**

"Look Ashton it's daddy" Amy said to her son

"Daddy" Ashton said running towards

"Hey buddy" Adam said coming in the door with gifts galore

"Are those for me" The little boy said jumping up and down

**(I feel that Adam uses gift to compliment the fact that he's always gone)**

"Yes they are but I do have one for Ginger so don't take hers" Adam told his son as the little boy took the toys and ran to his room with them

"So how was your tour" Amy asked as she followed Adam to the kitchen to get a beer

"It was great actually... but I did miss you" Adam said kissing her forehead before opening the can.

"I missed you two... I never get to see you anymore" Amy said giving him her sad eyes

"Well I have a few more tours to do... how about you find yourself a hobby" Adam told her as she sat on the bed

"I have one that I'm working on" Amy said sitting next to him as she laid her head down "A charity"

"A charity for what" Adam said now looking at the football game

"For children with kidney problems" Amy said slapping his chest

"Oh that is a wonderful idea" Adam said into the game "I wish I could be there" and with that said Amy got up and walked to her room.

**Stephanie McMahon-Levesque**

"So how are things" Linda asked her daughter as they sat at a local diner.

"Stressful actually... it's hard" Stephanie admitted to her mother

"I work all day and all night... and it's begging to take it's toll" Stephanie confessed to her mother

"Is that why your drinking" Linda asked

"Drinking"

"Yeah, Paul..."

"Stop right there, I don't know what Paul has told you but I have an occasional drink every now and then" Stephanie defending herself as she had to do numerous times with her husband.

**(What is everybody's problem I am not an alcoholic... I just like fine wine)**

"Okay... so what are you drinking"

"What is this twenty questions" Stephanie asked annoyed in two days Paul had turned her whole family into parole officers.

"Okay Stephanie but if I were you I wouldn't take another sip" Linda told her daughter as she could see Paul walking towards the table.

"Hey Mom" Paul said as he hugged Linda and took a seat

"Well I'm going to go and use the lady's room" Linda said excusing her self from the table.

"So your going to act like I'm not even sitting here" Stephanie said burning a whole into her husbands skull.

"I really don't care where you are sitting" Paul said now making eye contact with her

"Paul... I'm about three seconds into slapping the taste out of your mouth"

"You must intoxicated because I know damn well your not talking to me like that" Paul said as everyone around them began to take notice. "Look I'm done... don't expect me home"

"Oh I wasn't going to expect you home anyway"

"Whatever... you have defiantly gone crazy" Paul said standing up

"I've gone crazy... _you must have lost your mind_" Stephanie replied back to him

"Look... I have to go I will see you later Steph...bye" Paul said now walking away

**Torrie Wilson-Cena**

**(So today I started filming on my new movie **_**A Night to remember, **_**co staring Paul Levesque yummy)**

Torrie _(Kimberly Dotson)_: But... can you please show me were Jefferson Street is

Paul _(Fred McIntosh)_: Sure... it's just up that road, hey do I know you from somewhere

Torrie: No I don't think so...

Paul: Oh well... hey... never mind

Torrie: What

Paul: I know we just met and all but can I maybe take you to dinner one day soon

Torrie: Sure... I think that's possible

Director Teddy Long: CUT... That's a wrap for today... good job Torrie... Paul good job as always

"Thanks" Paul said walking past both Torrie and Teddy

"So Torrie" Teddy said striking up a conversation

"Yeah"

"Tomorrow I want you to get ready... for the sex scene"

"Oh that's tomorrow... that's kind of early isn't it... I mean we just started filming today"

**(I can't do a sex scene right now... I mean I know that... it's not really having sex... I mean I know I'm going to be wearing flesh color panties but... I don't think John will like this at all)**

"Look Torrie, there are three sex scenes and I'm trying to break this movie down and piece it back together like a perfect puzzle... So if you can't take the heat then you need to get out of the kitchen" Teddy said walking past her.

**Stacy Kiebler**

"Randy get the hell out" Stacy's mother yelled at the young man walking towards the master bedroom

"Mrs. Kiebler... this has nothing to do with you" Randy replied still going towards the room

"Stacy honey run... I think I can hold him" Stacy's mother said grabbing Randy by the waist to try and stop him

"Mom, it's okay let him in" Stacy finally spoke after hearing all the commotion from outside her door

"Okay... okay... but you don't you dare touch her" Mrs. Kiebler said pointing at Randy

**(I decided to talk to Randy because I need to know what really is the problem and if it can be resolved or not)**

"Hey Stacy" Randy said sitting on the bed next to her

"Hello Randy... how are you"

"I think I should be asking you that question"

"Your right... you should do all the talking because you didn't say a damn thing when I needed you to" Stacy said as a single tear came down her cheek

"Your right and for that I'm sorry... I just... say I have a daughter and..."

"You WHAT"

"Yeah and right now she needs an operation and I can't afford the wedding and without your parents blessings either can you... I would never want you to pay..."

"A daughter"

"I know... I know...but please don't hate me because when you think about it, we did kinda move fast... not that, that's a bad thing but I know... I know I should have told you"

"Randy you are so full of it"

"No Stacy... I promise I'm not, do you want to meet her" Randy asked her

Stacy looked down at him and then she nodded her head.

**(I'm completely speechless right now..._(tearing up)_... I don't know... what to say... It's stupied)**

**Trish Stratus-Jericho**

**(So today Amy and I planning this charity event and I'm for one happy that she has me because she doesn't know what she is doing)**

"How about a walk-a-thon" Amy replied

"A walk-a-thon... Amy no one would walk for charity"

"Trish actually... you know what never mind" Amy said keeping her idea in mind

"How about a dance off... I mean that would be fun"

"Yeah... they would have to pay a fee to compete, and which ever couple last the longest will receive a prize..." Amy said very surprised at Trish "I like it"

"So on another note... I talked to Vince today" Trish said looking at Amy

"Okay... what did Big Daddy say" Amy said with a laugh. Everyone knew Trish had an extreme affair with Vince during her separation with Chris at one time.

"He said... he can fire Torrie from this new... suppose to be blockbuster" Trish said with a smile

"Trish whatever..." Amy replied "Okay... I believe you, but what does he want from you"

"Nothing at all... Vince is a changed man, plus he's trying to work things out with Linda" Trish told her with a smile.

"Well I don't want no part of this at all" Amy told the blond

"Amy trust me... nothing but Torrie's career will go wrong" Trish assured her "Now back on this charity... is Adam going to be there"

"No he has to work once again" Amy told her friend

"Amy I'm sorry to tell you this but I fell to believe that all those people want to see Adam just so he can sign one of the most boring books I have ever read in my life."

**(I know that it's not my place to accuse Adam of anything and I really like Adam he's not only a fellow Canadian but a friend as well... but Amy is my bestfriend and I just have to voice my opinion)**

"You know I'm starting to feel the same way as you... but I trust Adam, I love my husband"

"Okay Amy but remember the same way you got him might be the same way he is taken away" Trish told her as she left her to sitting there so she could fix them a drink as the continued planning the charity event.

**Amy Dumas-Copeland**

**(Right now I'm at Matt's house... well my old house to get Ginger and I notice Matt has company)**

"Oh Hi Amy" Ashley said in just a shirt

"Nasty... just nasty" Amy mumbled under her breath

"Hey Amy" Matt said coming from the kitchen as he then gave her a friendly hug

"Oh hey Matt... I see Ashley is here visiting once again"

"Yes, she is, now is that a problem"

"No... no not at all" Amy responded back

**(I don't like Ashley to be honest and it has nothing to do with Matt... he's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt... he doesn't deserve that anymore)**

"Good" Matt responded back "Well let me go get Ginger for you"

"Thank you" Amy replied as Matt walked upstairs. She then began to walk into the kitchen to get something to drink as she opened the fridge she couldn't help but notice a baby book was sitting on the counter with a sonogram exactly next to it.

"Hey mom" Ginger said coming into the kitchen

"Hey baby... are you ready to go" Amy asked feeling as if she was just hit in the face

"Yeah, I'm ready" Ginger said as she skipped out of the kitchen with her mother directly behind her

**Stephanie McMahon-Levesque**

"Okay what's 4 + 4" Stephanie asked her second daughter Murphy as she was helping her with her math homework

"I don't know"

"You do know" Stephanie replied back to her "Why are you acting like you can't count when I know, you know how to count money"

"Mommy I just don't feel well" Murphy told her honestly "I want my daddy"

"Well, he's not coming home tonight... he's working on a new movie" Stephanie told her five year old daughter. "You know what"

"What"

"How about I take you, Aurora, and Megan out tomorrow and were you and Aurora want to go" Stephanie told her

"Really"

"Yes really"

"YAY DADDY" Murphy said as she jumped out of her seat to greet Paul

"Hey baby girl what are you doing up this time of night"

"Me and Mommy are doing my homework" Murphy told him as he sat her back down on the floor

"Hey kid-o can me and your mommy have some alone time right now" Paul asked Murphy in a serious but loving tone.

"Sure" Murphy said running to Aurora's room to tell her that there daddy was back home

"What do you want" Stephanie said looking away from him

"We need to talk because I can't live like this... your either in this marriage or not" Paul told her

**(Who the hell do he think he is... he has convinced everyone that I'm nothing but a drunk and he's basically telling me that I'm ruining our relationship... He's a fool)**

"Paul... your about this close to getting a glass upside your head" Stephanie told him becoming pissed

"Stephanie, I'm serious... If you make me I will"

"If I make you what"

"File"

"Paul... if you think that Filing is what you need to do then do it" Stephanie told him

"But that's it Steph... I don't want to"

"You need therapy"

"Well if I go to therapy will you come with me" Paul asked her

"Okay... if it will shut you up sure" Stephanie said agreeing as Paul hugged her. It was really for her own good. "The first step is knowing you have a problem"

"You are really pressing your luck" Stephanie said as she and her husband were in a tight embrace

**(I didn't give in... I just don't want to fight with him anymore... if going to therapy makes him happy I will go... I'll do anything for my friends and family... especially my family... I still don't have a drinking problem)**

_**Okay that's the end of this chapter... I hope you all will enjoy... Thanks for reading and I hope you all review it doesn't take long I promise**_


	5. Episode Four

**Okay I'm going to warn everyone that no matter if you are a Randy/Stacy shipper or any other couple this is a chapter that will certainly make some not happy however the next chapter will answer a few questions**

**Amy Dumas-Copeland**

_**Today I invited all the girls, even Stacy and Torrie out for lunch on me. I feel that since last time didn't go so well maybe we should refrain from name calling and taunting each other. Plus, I really need to convince all these women to put their differences aside to support this charity.**_

"Hello ladies how were you weekends" Amy asked to break the ice. The tension was so thick, Amy didn't know what to say after they answered.

"Well, I had to take Chris to the emergency room again because his nose was growing bigger than yesterday." Trish said glaring at Torrie.

"Well, that doesn't sound like fun at all Trish" Amy replied giggling which made Trish give her that same look.

"Okay, well Steph... how was your weekend"

I rather not talk about it" Stephanie replied looking at her menu. Amy didn't really know how to react to that. Out of everyone she was sure that either Stephanie or Trish were going to be more up beat and talkative.

"Stacy... we haven't really gotten to know one another but I must say I loved your photo shoot in Woman magazine, very classy"

"Thank you" Stacy replied looking at her menu as well

_**Okay I don't know what is going on but if Torrie doesn't responded with more than three words I'm leaving and the can pay for their own meals**_

"Torrie, please tell me about how your weekend with John went, you know besides the whole him hitting Chris thing, no offense Trish" Amy said making the last part clear

"Oh Amy thanks for asking. After they released John we had a nice relaxing dinner at the new French restaurant just up the street. Then we spent the rest of the night working on our little bundle of joy, we are soon to be cooking." Torrie replied partially telling the truth

"Oh that sounds delightful, is that it" Amy said being nice

"No, the next day I had to be on set with Paul to finish a scene then we have another scene in about six hours so is this lunch going to take long." Torrie asked Amy

"We don't know are you finished" Stephanie replied for Amy

"Green isn't your color, Stephy" Torrie told her

"I'm not in the mood"

"That's right because if I hear you say anybody's else husband come out of your mouth I will punch through your teeth." Trish said backing up Stephanie

"Ladies please, please... I came to talk to you about a three day charity event" Amy told them

"Three days, what happened to one night"Trish exclaimed

"I thought three nights would be better" Amy said pulling at her writing pad from her purse.

"It would be better for who" Stephanie said stating what everyone wanted to know

"Look if you all don't want to come then you don't have too" Amy responded

"No Amy it isn't that, it's just well we all have a lot going on right now" Torrie said speaking up

"And one day for the good of the future which is our children, will not ruin any of your precious court date, therapy session, or wedding planning" Amy said getting up and walking out the building as Stacy ran to the bathroom in tears. Amy stood outside smoking a cigarette waiting for one of her friends to come outside with her. To her surprise they both did.

**I can't believe these women are so selfish. This is to help my son. How would they feel if this was one of their children.**

"Okay look Amy the biggest problem with me is that Paul and I are trying to work through somethings"

"And going to this would bring you two together seriously" Amy told Stephanie.

"Okay, I will talk to him about going"

"Okay, and Trish what is your excuses"

"I just need to know is this going to affect me being supportive of my husband"

"I will schedule the walk-a-thon in the morning, the dance off and auction at night" Amy told them

"Wait what auction, what are we auctioning" Trish asked as Stephanie wanted to know the same

"Our husbands silly"

"What, hell no never" Trish said walking off

"Yeah I'm trying to keep my husband not give him away" Stephanie said making herself very clear

"Look it's one date and they will not be out longer than eleven. I swear to it, plus you can bet on your own men also."

_**I hope theses women do come around to see that I'm not only raising this money for my own child but also others who can't afford it. Hopefully they can come and be very generous. Even if they don't come they can ad least be generous. **_

**Stephanie McMahon-Levesque**

"Aurora are you ready" Stephanie said yelling up the stairs. She didn't have time for Aurora to procrastinate. She had to take Alyssa to the doctors and then she had to take Murphy and Aurora to dance class. Then she has to stop by her parents house to drop Meagan off because she had to go to couples consoling with Paul. Thank goodness for her brother who was picking the girls up and coming with her to the doctor's office for her youngest daughter.

"Mommy I have to go potty" Meagan told her mother

"Murphy can you please take your sister to the potty while I go get Aurora" Stephanie said walking up the stairs while Murphy did as she asked

"Aurora what are you doing up here"

"I'm trying to find my tights mom, they are gone"

"Well maybe Murphy has them on" Stephanie told her trying to rush her son they could leave although it did no good because Aurora stormed down stairs in a blink of an eye to confront Murphy.

"What did you do with my tights Murphy" Aurora said slightly pushing the five year old

"MOM RORY HIT ME" Murphy said at the top of her lungs as Stephanie dashed down the stairs to put a stop to the confrontation before it got out of hand.

"Aurora stop it right now" Stephanie told

**See what I have to go through. Aurora has a million tights she can wear, and now because she wants to pick a fight with Murphy we are going to be late. Plus Shane is still not her**e

Stephanie then got herself a glass of wine as she waited and waited on her brother.

"Mom are we still going" Aurora asked Stephanie as she saw her mother drink her fourth glass

"I don't think so baby so just go and take off your dance clothes" Stephanie told her oldest as she walked into the living room to take her one year old out of the play pen. She had been sleep since Stephanie had gotten her dressed earlier that afternoon. "Come on pretty girl lets take you upstairs"

"Mom can we go over grandma's house still" Murphy asked

"I don't know maybe when daddy gets home" She replied as soon as she said that she saw Shane pull up in the driveway "Oh I could kick his ass" She mumbled to herself

Shane then walked into the house and looked at his baby sister as if she was crazy. "Come on, all of you were suppose to be ready by now"

"We have been ready hours ago, where the hell were you. Now thanks to you the girls are late for class and I have twenty minutes to get Alyssa to her appointment. I can't make all three Shane"

"Fine Steph, I will take Aurora and Murphy to school and Meagan can just come with me" Shane told her

"I don't know Shane"

"Stephanie let me know because you said yourself that Alyssa hasn't been breathing right. She most likely has Asama you ask me, I mean it does run in the family. Either way she still needs to go get checked out"

"Yeah your right" Stephanie replied "Aurora go get your sister's car seat for me please.

As Aurora did what she was told Stephanie worried about if driving was what was best right now but Shane did have a point Alyssa wasn't her normal self. Usually she would crawl around and laugh and play with her sisters but now it seemed she didn't pay anyone attention. In plus she did have irregular breathing and that scared the hell out of Stephanie.

**Torrie Wilson-Cena**

_**So after lunch with Stacey and the other ladies I had been called into Vince McMahon's office to discuss the movie and then I'm off to the set to film the scene with Paul.**_

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cena" Vince said shaking Torrie's hand as she walked into his office. The meeting has been pending for days now. Torrie was excited to meet Vince after all this time. Sure she had spoken with him before but this was their first one on one.

"Good afternoon Mr. McMahon, may I just say that it is extremely an honor to work for you" Torrie told him with glee.

"Yes it is an honor to work for me" Vince replied back as Torrie just smiled "How serious are you about acting Torrie because I've seen part of the movie and I must admit your doing a hell of a job."

"Oh I am so serious about this. It is wonderful working with Paul and Teddy"

"That's great you know Paul is my son-in-law"

"Yes he talks about Stephanie everyday" Torrie said with a laugh. Though she didn't like Stephanie if she would have never meet her before she would have thought Stephanie was some type of goddess by the way Paul talked about her.

"That's great" Vince said grabbing her hand as he caressed it. Torrie then snatched her hand away from him. She had heard stories about Vince and she didn't want to be one of his puppets

"I am happily married sir" Torrie said a bit embarrassed

"So am I but one thing that I can give you that he can't is every little thing you want" Vince replied thinking he was getting her number. He had seen many blondes come through his office and they all where little gold-diggers that would do anything to get what they wanted.

"What I want is a happy family and I'm sorry but you can't give that to me" Torrie said about to get up and leave.

"If you leave this room dammit you will be considered jobless" Vince told her as he stood up and locked the door.

"You do know I can sue you for this"

"What court would believe you over my sweets. You can ask anyone I never get caught" Vince told her as he sat down and patted his lap. Torrie really wanted this acting career and the movie was almost done. "Hurry up dammit, you don't want to let Paul down by backing out of the movie at the last minute. Don't get me started on Teddy he will tell every director he knows how unprofessional you are and me well let's just say you will never work anywhere besides a gas station or a fast-food restaurant again.

"My husband can support me" Torrie said finally getting up

"I can have him destroyed on the field and his precious music will never be played. Matter of fact I can have a few friends of mine lock him up for half a year at the least for assaulting Y2J Chris Jericho.

"Okay" Torrie said reluctantly she had never in her life felt so violated as she sat on Vince's lap. As his dry lips caressed her neck like hard sand paper sanding a wall. His hands roamed her body as his fingers felt like thrones to her arms and legs. His words where like sharpened knives in her heart as he forced her on him. She never looked at him once while he violated her but she did look at the camera that was recording them the entire time.

**(Crying) Excuse me (Getting up and walking out of Confessionals)**

**Trish Stratus-Jericho**

_**So today I'm at court for my husband's support system as he goes to court for the brutal attack by the hands of John Cena.**_

"All rise" The bailiff said as everyone in the courtroom did so. "The honorable Earl Hebner" at that moment the meekest looking man walked out of the back room and took his seat in front of the court room.

"You may all sit" He announced as everyone did so. "So it's nice to see you again Christopher Jericho" The judge said sarcastically

"I know... the undisputed king of the world is standing here in your court room but this time... oh this time Y2J is on the right side of the law" Chris said with a smirk.

"Well we will see who I rule in favor of" Hebner made clear.

As the moments grew longer in the court room Trish lost thought of the case as she looked around for Torrie. Her plan must have been put into action.

**Okay I know telling Vince that Torrie would go for it was a bad idea. See I already know what is going to happen, Vince is going to approach her with the offer of making it to the A-list while doing something nice for him. After that she will quit her job because she doesn't want to do it and then all will be well. (Laugh)**

**Stacey Kiebler**

**So my mom decided to come over today which is always pleasant (Fake smile).**

"Stacy I know you are this big supermodel but honestly honey you still need to eat something" Stacy's mother said looking in her refrigerator.

"Mom I do eat I just haven't had time" She replied as she sat on the stool while she laid her head on the island. Her mom nagged her on a daily basis and she was really getting sick and tired of it.

"It doesn't look like you have eaten...look Randy does not determine if you eat or not"

"Mom what the hell are you talking about" Stacy said feed up

**Everyday the same story. She comes over and invades my privacy. Then she talks about my depression and anorexia. To finally end with bad mouthing Randy.**

"Stacy I'm not the one you are mad at... it's Randy" She said trailing off the last part.

"That might be true but you are the one who keeps throwing it in my face"

"That's because I don't want you to make the same mistakes" Her mother replied

"Mom, you live and you learn" Stacy said getting off the stool and leaving her mother in the kitchen. Just as Stacy went upstairs to her bedroom Randy unlocked the door with one daughter in front of him and one daughter in his arms.

"Stace are you here" He yelled walking completely in the house as his oldest daughter Alana ran up the stairs to Stacey's room. Randy instead went to the kitchen where he was meet with a slap from Stacy's mother. "What the..." Randy yelled as he held his face with his left hand and his daughter in his right.

"How dare you come into my home after what you did"

"Your home... this is Stacey's house in which she shares with me" Randy told her

"Your home my ass... my daughter is no longer going to play house with your bastards running around" Ms. Kiebler told the young man

"Don't talk about my children" Randy replied with hate in his voice. It was no secret that Randy and Stacy's mother were not friends. She felt he was taking advantage of Stacy both mentally, financially, and emotionally. He had nothing in her opinion but flesh and bone.

"Well get them out of my daughter's house"

"MOM" Stacy yelled holding Alana's hand "I asked Randy to come over and I asked him to bring the girls"

"Once again you are letting this S.O.B. Back in your life... Stacy when are you going to learn" The mother pleaded with her daughter.

"Mom, I think you should leave"

"What, you're kicking me out of your house"

"No mom, I'm asking you for enough respect to allow me to figure out what decisions I want to make concerning Randy or... my life rather that be what modeling show I will do next to will I continue this engagement." Stacy's mother didn't say a word instead she simply just left.

I know it was suppose to be longer but I really wanted to post this now so I hope you all enjoyed and I will be posting the net one very soon.


	6. Episode Five

_**I own nothing but the idea and really Bravo owns that I believe but please read anyway**_

**Amy Dumas-Copeland**

_**So it's the night of the first event which will be the male auctioning and I think I have some very yummy men. Along to help me is Trish's assistant Micky James who is in collage for event planning and my assistant Malina who even got her boyfriend Johnny Morrison into the mix.**_

"Okay so who do we have in the line up and I want the names in order" Amy asked Malina.

Okay well first we have bachelor Cody Rhodes, second we have Mark Calloway" Malina continued as Amy began to right their brief history down.

"Okay, Mickey are the outfits in the order the men are"

"Yes mam'" Mickey told her

"Okay ladies now we are just waiting for entertainment and the host of course"

_**For the entertainment I have rappers John Cena and R-Truth. Pop star Jillian Hall. Rocker and also the co-host for tonight Chris Jericho. Tonight has to bring in enough to help these three families I have in mind to receive these funds.**_

"Is Adam coming" Malina asked her boss "I mean Mr. Copeland"

"Huh yeah, I believe he is" She answered not knowing if it was true or not

"Good... are you going to bet on him" Her assistant asked

"No I don't think so I think I'm going to just let someone else get a chance to see how great my husband is"

"Oh okay"

_**I know Adam is busy but I think he is going to show up to our function especially if Matt is coming through for me my husband certainly can. **_

**Torrie Wilson-Cena**

Torrie ran out of Vince's office as quick as she could in only her underwear. What was suppose to be just Vince's 'help' turned into a painful twisted game in Vince's head. He bit her hard and made her do things she didn't know she could do, but she did it all for her husband. Vince had promised he would help John get out of this mess Jericho had caused him. Torrie reached her dressing room in record speed without anyone seeing her ad least no one she thought. It was after hours and everyone was gone home she had hoped. She needed a shower and a bath, hell she needed to be ran through a car wash with extra hot wax if possible. As Torrie began to dwell on what had just happen; a knock on the door knocked her out of her thoughts. She wasn't going to answer it, it could be Vince or worse her husband. She couldn't face John not with out first taking that shower she disparately needed. No she wasn't going to answer it, for all whoever was on the other side of that door knew she was somewhere far far away from her current location.

"Torrie please open up... please"

She still remained quite

"Damn it Torrie, I saw you run in there now open up" He yelled knowing she was inside of that dressing room. He then began to beat on the door louder until she finally let him inside.

"What the hell is wrong with you"

"What the hell is wrong with me... the question is what the hell is wrong with you"

"What are you talking about Paul" Torrie asked turning away from him

"I saw you leave Vince's office Torrie and for once I thought you were different" Paul told her

"Excuse me" She swung around to face him once again. "What the hell is that suppose to mean"

"Look Torrie, I thought you were doing well in this company based on talent alone. A new comer who gracefully took the opportunity to be possibly one of the biggest stars in this movie industry. Torrie I respected you, I..." Paul replied before he was cut off with Torrie's hand signaling for him to stop.

"Paul if you are going to be little me about my actions, I suggest you stop now. I am not your responsibility and you cannot control me" Torrie replied defending herself. Who was he to talk down at her for maintaining her marriage by any means. John was her number one priority besides getting pregnant and frankly her career came third.

"I'm not trying to control you, I'm trying to tell you that whoring yourself to Vince is not a good look in this company for your fellow colleagues. I don't know what he promised you but you cannot trust a word that comes out of that bastard's mouth trust me he's my father in law." Paul continued "Please Torrie as your friend he won't leave Linda for you"

_**Great first I'm a whore and now I'm a mistress... thanks for the upgrade Paul**_

"Paul... I am not trying to be his mistress or his kept girl like those other women he had in the past. That's not me... I'm all about my family and my career"

"So that's what this is about" Paul replied putting his head in his head and shaking it. "Your sleeping your way up the ladder huh"

That had done it. With all of her might Torrie slapped Paul with all the force she had. "Well isn't that the kettle calling the pot black. How dare you accuse me of anything, when you are the one who married daddy's little girl so you could get the fame and fortune. You don't know me" Torrie replied as the hot tears began to roll down her eyes.

"I guess not" Paul said turning away to leave

"Paul wait" Torrie said reaching her am and hand to him. She needed a certain comfort from someone anyone but John. It would hurt John but she need for someone to know a friend perhaps. Paul was her friend ad least she hoped he still would be afterwords. "Okay I admit it I slept with Vince but it wasn't for my career and it damn sure wasn't for lust"

"Then what was it for... why Torrie why" He asked, Paul had seen this to many times to count. At first it was something he admired. He admired the life Vince lead, the different women everyday of the week. The glamorous houses and expensive cars. Gadgets just like James Bond but then he became a husband and father. He sensed what Vince had done to his own children which allowed them to become out of control themselves at one point. That is probably why he felt the need to save Torrie because it was a time that he once needed to save his wife from her own greed and destruction.

"I... I... did this for my husband Paul"

"What" He replied back not fully understanding.

"Vince said that if I did this he would save my husband from going to jail"

"How would he be able to stop that"

"He said that he would pay Jericho off and if that didn't work he would pay whoever the Judge was" Torrie told her friend as a few more tears slipped from her eyes. "See Paul... it's a win win"

"Yeah maybe for he and John but what about you" Paul replied looking into her eyes with concern

"Paul as a child, I always wanted a family and a career. I saw my mother work her ass off and not ever once come home until we were already in bed. Then she died at work and you know what I was happy, because my mom died doing something she loved and that was work. So from then on I wanted a career. Afterwords my dad married a new women her name was Gloria and frankly she is my mom no matter what anyone says that is my mommy. She kissed every booboo and fixed everything I ever messed up. So then I told myself that I would be a mother like she was. That's when I wanted to be that perfect wife and mother that she still is to day. But... my dad cheated on her and then married a slut and out of three women that he has exposed me and my siblings to she is the worst. But... now I guess I'm just like all of my mothers... A women who does what she loves but still will go through hell and back for her family and that includes becoming a slut" Torrie ranted while Paul looked away from her. He has so many thoughts running through his head. Torrie was a tough cookie but sometimes the strongest breakdown and that what she was doing right in front of him.

"I just don't understand how John can do this"

"Can do what" Torrie asked, clearly had missed something

"Pimp you out to Vince" Paul replied while hitting the wall as he walked further into the room

"No... no Paul... John doesn't even know that this is going on" Torrie informed him

:Oh well then I really am not understanding this"

"Do I have to spell it out for you... okay once again Vince made me an offer..."

"No I got that but why would he" He said knowing sitting down to think. He had to meet his wife for counseling in thirty minutes but first he had to comprehend why Vince would berate Torrie unless "Did you offer to sleep with him"

"NO" Torrie said once again offend. Her and Paul hadn't been talking for that long but in the short amount of time he had managed to call her a whore, a mistress, a hoe, and now a tease. Ad least he sorta upgrades after every extreme insult. "No never"

"Well then why would he continue to do this"

"I don't know maybe he thinks I was just to hot not to try"

"No that's not it"

"Gee thanks Paul"

"No offense but one quality that Vince does have is that he won't waste his time with someone who tells him no... He always said if she doesn't want it she doesn't deserve it" Paul told her "Are you sure he bothered you about this"

"Positive"

"Damn"

"What" Torrie asked even more concerned

"I think someone set you up" Paul told her honestly

"Meaning" Torrie asked trying to understand what he was getting at. Paul in return gave her a frown before he told her exactly what he meant.

"Meaning, someone put Vince up to this... someone very close to him and who hates you" Paul then began to think harder and after realizing he couldn't come up with anyone he asked Torrie herself. She came up with a few people but no one he would want to hear about. "Come on Torrie please think" Paul urged her.

"Well besides Trish I can only see one other person who has it in for me"

"I doubt it was Trish, her and Vince don't even mess around anymore. Plus she loves Chris to much to ever go there for Vince again." Paul said reasoning on Trish's behalf.

"Then it might have been the demon spawn of his" Torrie said standing from her seat "I need to go home and get ready for the auctioning."

"What did you mean by that"

"What... I can't go to the auctioning without freshening up"

"No not that... the whole demon spawn thing. My wife wouldn't do that... she's not like that at all"

"Oh so your wife wouldn't bully someone who she doesn't like"

"no" Paul said softly.

"Even you know that's a lie... Stephanie has no good bone in her body Paul" Torrie replied walking away from him

"

**The Auction**

"Hello ladies"Amy replied through the microphone "I am so very thankful that you all came out rather it was for the charity itself or simply to just by some hunky men. "So without further a due... I give you your host Rock in Roll future hall of fame inductee, my friend and my son's godfather Chris Jericho"

"Good evening everyone I am the iotola of rock-n-rolla Chris Jericho but tonight you may call me either the King of the world or simply your host for tonight" Chris said as the crowd began to get hot. "This event is considered by a charity that is very dear to my heart. On a serious note by the way, my godson has kidney disease and has been through so many treatments in the past and I must say this the last three months is the longest amount of time I have seen him not attached to a hospital bed but playing along side my own children" He continued as the crowd began to clap their hands. You know I am never the one to go on and on so lets get this show on the road.

"First up Mark Calloway" Chris announced "Mark is a talented retired basketball player. Since retiring, he opened up his own motorcycle shop. He enjoys riding in his spare time as well as spending time with his kids. He plans to take his date tonight to something that he enjoys and hopefully you will to and that is a Boxing Match... So we are going to start this guy off with 150" Chris replied as the auction got underway. Chris had presented a few more men to the ladies before it was time John Cena was introduced. "The next guy is former quarterback of the a team that has no rings. Now however he wants a rap career..." Chris replied laughing a bit "Give it up for John Cena also known as J.C. Squared." John then came out with just his shorts on looking into the crowd for Torrie. "John is married ladies but he does not mind taking a charitable women to his favorite french restaurant. He then wants to take the charitable lady on a nice walk on the beach.

As John was beginning auctioned Paul and Torrie arrived side by side. "I see my wife, I will talk to you later" Paul told Torrie was he gave her a friendly hug good bye.

**Torrie Wilson-Cena**

**(As soon as I stepped into the ballroom with Paul all eyes were on us especially two sets of them gawking.)**

"I see John on stage Paul... I will see you later" Torrie replied walking away from Paul before Stephanie could approach them.

"GO JOHN" Torrie cheered as the women swamped the stage with cash in their hands. John had taken off his shirt as Amy upped the price for him by fifty dollars.

"300 can I get 350" Amy replied

"350 a women yelled"

"Not very classy" Stacy said walking up to her bestfriend as Torrie laughed

"Your right but it's for children"

"True"

"So is Randy being auctioned" Torrie asked

"Yes but I'm the one bidding on him"

"Oh really"

"Yes really and I suggest you do the same"

"I trust my husband" Torrie replied as the bid got up to 600

**Stacy Kiebler**

**(If there is one thing that I hope... it's that Torrie and John can find some middle ground because Torrie is thinking with her heart and not her mind)**

"So tell me about Paul" Stacy said

"Nothing is going on between me and Paul"

"Okay whatever you say"

**(Then again if John and Torrie don't work out ad least she has Paul as a shoulder to cry on)**

**Trish Stratus-Jericho**

"That's my husband" Trish told a few women as Chris emceed the auction along with Amy

"Trish" Vince called from the corner

"Big Poppa" Trish replied "Big Poppa was Vince's nickname given to him only by Trish

"Give me a hug" He said with open arms as Trish looked around to see if anyone was watching

"Lets go out side I need some fresh air and maybe a cigarette" she said honestly

"What did I tell you about smoking"

"I know... I know it's just that... well it's a process I have to get use to" she said reaching the door as he held it open for her and they both walked outside "So did you handle it"

"I surely did" He said with an evil grin

"Was she good" Trish asked

"She was nothing compared to you" He said honestly

**Stephanie McMahon-Levesque**

"Really Paul" Stephanie replied looking at her husband "You show up late and with Torrie of all people"

"It's not like that"

"Then tell me what it is like" Stephanie said making a scene

"You've been drinking haven't you"

"Go to hell" Stephanie said walking off on him

"Paul I don't mean to interrupt but your on next" Chris came and told him

"Okay thanks man" Paul said as Chris walked away. He then walked towards Stephanie as she set at the bar. "No more" Paul told the bartender

"Excuse me" Stephanie spun around to face her husband

"I'm on next I need you to be stable enough to pay for me" Paul told her

"Oh so you want a date with me... your drunk and annoying hag of a wife" Stephanie replied back "Why don't you get Whorrie Cena to pay for your services" she continued "Aye bartender keep em' coming"

"Don't" Paul told the guy as the guy backed away

"Up next we have Paul Levesque" Amy announced

"Whatever" Paul said walking away from Stephanie

"Paul stands at the height of 6'4. He is the father of four beautiful girls. The legend the myth... actor and future basketball hall a fame Paul Levesque" Amy announced as Paul came from the back. "Can we start at 200 hundred ladies"

"2000 dollars" A lady yelled from the back at the bar

"2000 from... who is that I can't see"

"Me" Mae Young said as the women separated to let her through.

"Okay can I get a 2001" Amy asked with a smirk

"2001" Stephanie announced with her paddle

"2050" another women replied

"Well looks like we have a hot commodity" Amy replied

"He's mine bitch" Stephanie said with an attitude

"In your dreams" Mae Young said to Stephanie "One million dollars"

"Sold" Stephanie said as she turned away

"One million dollars for Paul" Amy said shaking in disgusted "Going once going twice... sold to Mrs. Young"

Paul then got off the stage and walked towards Stephanie and Mrs. Young. "Good evening Mrs. Young do you mind if I have a moment alone with my wife"

"Sure thing sexy" she replied back as she grabbed his behind before leaving

"Really... did she just really disrespect me in my face" Stephanie replied a bit horse

"Look lets go home"

"Why you don't like your wife and mistress in the same room" Stephanie asked him jokingly, Paul on the other hand was not in a joking mood.

"Come on" Stephanie said getting the key from her purse

"No" he snatched away

"Paul... stop making a scene and come on; cause when I leave I'm gone" She told her husband

"How are you going to get home because your not getting these keys Steph"

"Fine" She said "Well come on lets go"

They then walked out of the the auction together hand in hand. As they reached the exit Paul couldn't help but take notice of Vince and Trish having what seemed like an intimate conversation.

Paul let go of Stephanie's hand and walked over to Vince

"Oh Paul how..." Vince was then cut off by a punch to the face

**Thanks for reading you guys... I decided to change a few things with this story and the direction it was going in I hope you guys enjoyed and please review please it is greatly appreciated.**


	7. Episode Six

**It's been a long time but I finally updated... since finals are next week, I might not be back so soon but I plan on leaving anouther episode of this drama filled show. I own nothing and I hope you all enjoy and review**

**Amy Dumas-Copeland**

"Ames... where are you" Adam said walking to the master bedroom

"Babbbbbbbbbbbby" Amy said running out of the master bathroom to great her husband

Adam caught her in mid air and began placing pecks all over her face while she giggled like a kid in a candy store. "You" peck "Missed" peck "Me" peck

"Yes" she said back just enjoying the moment

**My baby is here and the drama that went on last night is beneath me right now. But I am sure to let Adam know what **happened

"So you know I had the male auction last night right"

"Yeah I tried to make it but I ended up going to dinner with my publisher and his wife"

"Okay well... there was a lot of drama" Amy began

"What do you mean"

"Okay well... Stephanie was drunk"

"As usual"

"And Paul was trying to get her to go home and sleep it off... so I saw them leaving because Paul was like the second to the last guy to be auctioned so a lot of people were on their way out the door"

"Rude"

"Yeah, but anyway... Paul saw Vince and for what ever reason began to punch in Vince's face"

**It happened so quick and no one knows what had gotten into Paul**

"What did Steph think about all this"

"She passed out and Shane had to come and get her" Amy replied back

"What happened to Vince and Paul"

"Oh Paul sent Vince to the hospital and Vince sent Paul to jail"

"UHHHH" Adam replied in frustration. Everything he and his wife tried to do with class always seemed to be associated with some type of drama. "I'm so sick of this Ames... I mean really "what the hell is wrong with these people... can't they ever act like they have sense."

"I know baby but come on lets just relax and enjoy this weekend together before you have to go back on tour." Amy said walking towards him and then planting a tender kiss on his chest "Come on... I'm sure you need a hot shower"

"You sure know me... time to get R-Rated"

**Stacy Kiebler**

**So like I'm driving down the street and I hear Chris Jericho on his rock radio show talking about the fashion show and everything that happened. So after he starts ragging on how he's happy someone beat the shit out of Vince McMahon he goes on to talk about John.**

_**Jericho: Cena is garbage... His music is garbage... his acting is garbage and his wife is garbage am I right Billy**_

_**Kidman: No coment**_

_**Jericho: Oh come on man... she was married to you before she was married to Cena so how did that all come about**_

_**Kidman: Well actually she and I weren't married we were engaged**_

_**Jericho: Oh so you doudged a bullet**_

_**Kidman: I wouldn't say that she and I just at the end of the day had different view and it's sad because though I am a somewhat of a model**_

_**Jericho: A has been**_

_**Kidman: Thanks Chris (Chuckles) Yea a has been and I personally think that she should have stayed a simple girl but she used me as her come up and then when I began to fall she jumped on the next train. That is all I'm going to say about Torrie... are there hard feelings between the two of us no mainly because I can't blame her for wanting better I just wished she married John for love if nothing else.**_

_**Jericho: So your saying that Torrie the playboy cover girl is nothing but like most of them a gold digger**_

_**Kidman: Hey if that's what you got out of it then that's what you got**_

_**Jericho: Wow well Billy let me get your thoughts on Paul and Torrie**_

_**Kidman: Paul who**_

_**Jericho: Levesque... he and Torrie showed up at an event I was hosting last night together... both Stephanie and John were already there...**_

_**Kidman: Arn't they doing a movie together though**_

_**Jericho: Yeah but do you think Torrie is that girl**_

_**Kidman: She's no slut but then again you never know**_

_**Jericho: Okay so if I could get you to say one word that describes Cena**_

_**Kidman: Thug**_

_**Jericho: Okay Billy Kidman ladies and gentleman you can catch him every Friday at Amontillado's he owns the place... Very nice establishment he doesn't just serve you fine wine and food... he has the models come rip the runway just for your pleasure... But Bill before you go where does Rock go to Roll**_

_**Kidman: WKUP Rockout **_

_**Jericho: That's right don't touch that dial we have Trish Stratus coming up with I Just Want You that's right she wrote that about me**_

At that moment Stacy turned the radio completely off. Her and Torrie have been friends for a long time so she knew Billy personally. He and Torrie's relationship ended because of his cocain addiction not her wanting to use him or John only for their money. Stacy then pulled into her destination... her home which currently had Randy there fixing dinner for not only her and him but his family and hers as well.

"Baby your home early" Randy replied greeting his fiance as she walked through the door. "Give me a kiss" Randy replied as Stacy lent up to peck his lips.

"So what did you fix"

"I have chicken, green beans, mac and cheese, rolls, and vegetarian lasagna"

"Sounds good"

"Yup... so you know Sam is bringing Alana"

"Yes"

"And Kim is bringing Christine"

**Great I get to meet Randy's daughter who he never told me about before on the same day my mom will be here... Just great**

"I wish you would have told me that"

"I know... but at least Sam isn't staying"

**Randy and I have been together for a while but before we were on that level we were just friends and that's one reason Sam and I don't get along. Randy would have his affairs with women and then when he gained a friendship like mine, Sam couldn't take it which was understandable... The fact that Randy has another child who I don't know anything about leads me to believe if he can do this to Sam the women he vowed to love what makes me think he wouldn't do it to me.**

"Don't start that shit please"

"I'm not... I just need to lay down... I don't feel well"

"Okay well I will wake you thirty minutes before six to get ready okay"

"Okay" Stacy said walking out of the kitchen with Randy to walk to her bedroom. She had a lot on her mind a side from where her relationship stood with Randy. What her mom would think as well as what move she should make. If she was really going to make this relationship work then she had to let these insecurities pass

Trish Stratus-Jericho

_I just want you, there's no denying  
I just want you, there's no hiding,  
I just want you Do you want me?_

Trish sung the song as she drove from picking up her sons from school. "Chandler do you like mommy's song"

"No" the four year old replied back glued to his Nintendo DS

"Whatever... what about you C.J." Trish asked her oldest who was nodding his head while listening to his iPod. "C.J."

At that moment Chandler nudged his older brother who took the earphones off of his ear "What"

"Mommy wants you"

"Yes mom"

"Never mind" Trish replied shaking her head

"Uhh annoying" he mumbled as Trish glared at him through the rear view mirror

**My single I just want you has hit the radio both Rock and Pop. Chris and I have been really working on this since before I was pregnant with C.J and I'm excited to see where this music thing goes.**

"Boys mommy is going to get a Grammy"

**Stephanie McMahon-Levesque**

**I woke up this morning with the worst hangover ever. I couldn't remember anything but old ass Mae Young.**

"Okay get up" Shane told his sister as he poked at her. The covers were over her head as if she was hiding from the sun that was beaming through her bedroom window. Shane knew better though... this was Stephanie's way of not facing the world. To act as if she had no responsibilities but she did; matter of fact she had four of them still at his house. "STEPHANIE GET YOUR ASS UP NOW"

"uhhh Shane leave me alone"

"The hell I will... do you know were your husband is" Shane ask in which Stephanie reached her arm across to his side as if she was reaching for Paul. "Pathetic... everyone was right... you are a drunk"

"Go to hell Shane" she replied back.

At that moment Shane grabbed Stephanie by her legs and pulled her out of the bed and onto the floor with her cover still wrapped around her. "Get dressed... we have to go somewhere"

"Where"

"To get your kids now come on" Shane said shacking his head as he left the room

**Torrie Wilson-Cena**

"Babe are you ready" Torrie yelled up the steps

"Ready for what" he said walking down the stairs

"John... we are going over Randy and Stacy's house tonight for dinner"

"I played ball with him earlier today... he never mentioned it" John said walking past her

"Well maybe because he assumed you already knew that"

"Well baby I don't know... I mean Randy was saying that his kids and parents would be there and so was Stacy's folks so I think it's a family thing"

"Well Stacy invited us so it can't be that intimate plus we are family... me and Stace are practically sisters"

"Okay whatever you say" John told her before walking toward her and planting a peck on her forehead "I got something to tell you though"

"What... it's nothing bad is it"

"No but now that you've mentioned that I have something to ask you as well"

"Okay shoot" Torrie said a bit nervous. Did Vince find time to tell John because of what happened with Paul last night.

"Ken called"

**Uh oh anytime that Kenny Bolin calls something is wrong.**

"So what did he say"

"He said that your ex went on Y2Jackass' show and talked trash about you"

"Billy"

"Of course Billy who else"

"Nobody" Torrie replied quickly

"Okay we are going to have that conversation again" John said playfully pointing at his wife

"So what did he say"

"He said that you were a gold digger and basically a cheater which is what Ken told me so..." John trailed off

"So what"

"Here comes my question... you ready"

"Yeah hit me"

"Are you a gold digger"

"Yup I learned from the best"

"Who" John asked with a smirk

"Your momma" Torrie replied laughing

"Haha... I'm going to tell her you said that" John said pulling out his phone as Torrie attempted to take it

"NOOO"

"No you made your bed" He replied putting the phone to his ear after he had dialed his mother's number "Hey mom... let me tell you what Torrie said... you will never believe this"

"JOHN" Torrie yelled attempting to take the phone from him

"She said she loves you mom" John said with a smirk "Okay tell dad hi and I will tell her... okay love you too" he said before hanging up and just looking at Torrie as she smiled back at him "She said she loves you and she will call you after she finishes looking at Dynasty"

"I want a kiss" She said leaning up towards him as he gave her what she asked for. After they were done having their tongues tied to each other they pulled apart only for Torrie to lead John up the stairs.

**I'm starting this night right**

**Next time on The Real Housewives of the W.W.E.**

"Please just shut the hell up please"

"I'm leaving this is some bullshit"

"Torrie is a slut and she's the reason why all this drama with our husbands are happening"

"A sex tape of Amy and her husband Adam have surfaced the web"

"I can't believe I might lose my daughter"

Special Thanks to:

**JorriexLover and LegsxRko **

**without you two I would have done this a lot later lol so thank you both**

_- Also I plan on updating on Paul and Stephanie's relationship _

_- Stacy has some new that will ruin her relationship with someone she is close to_

_Though I have plans for each of the women I still would like some ideas of what you all would like to see unitl then Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you review for me_


	8. Watch What's Happening Now Episode One

**I own nothing but maybe the words that I form together to make a good story... This is completely fictional... This is also a special edition of the Real Housewives of Atlanta and if anyone doesn't like it then I won't continue to do it... This is kind of like Watch What's Happening Live but I retitled it **_**Watch What's Happening Now... **_**This weeks guest is Torrie and Stacy with Mrs. Keibler at the bar so I hope you like this chapter of the story... Also I would like to Congratulate Trish Stratus and her husband on their pregnancy and I would also like to congratulate her on her Hall of Fame induction... Trish is great and she has always been one of my favorite divas so congrats.**

"Welcome to all new edition of _Watch What's Happening Now, _I'm your host Michael Cole... tonight we have an interesting show for you but first I would like to introduce my guest for the night the always lovely Torrie Wilson - Cena" Michael replied as the audience clapped

"How are you Michael"

"I'm great but not as great as you look"

"Why thank you Michael"

"And lets not forget the most prettiest women with the most prettiest legs to ever walk any runway Ms. Stacy Kiebler"

"Hi Michael... I was just telling Torrie how much I loved that tie you have on"

"Really" Michael asked looking at his grey and black tie which matched his suit

"Yes I might by Randy one" Stacy said with a smirk

"Well speaking of Randy guess who we have behind the bar" Michael announced as the camera spanned over to Mrs. Kiebler

"Hi Mrs. Kiebler"

"Hello Michael" the older women waved "I'm making some good drinks tonight"

"Oh really"

"Yes after the announcement Stacy made on the show I will be drinking like a fish or should I say Stephanie McMahon" Mrs. Kiebler replied with a laugh which caused Michael to laugh as well

"OWWW" Torrie exclaimed "She is on a roll tonight"

"Yes she certainly is... Mrs. Kiebler what is your beef with Stephanie" Michael asked

"I watch the show and what she said about both Stacy and Torrie was uncalled for and the same goes for Trish"

"Okay drinking game alert when you see_**I just want**__**you**_which is at the top of your screen and my guest can not see it I want you to take a shot" Michael said

"Or two or three" Torrie replied "Take one for me"

"You don't even know the word"

"I know but I just feel like it's something to do with the charity event"

"Yes the charity event was filled with drama"

"Yes you can't write the foolishness that went on there" Stacy chimed in

"Yeah but Torrie… You and Paul are really getting close"

"We are close... move on" Torrie replied with a smirk as both Michael and Stacy laughed

"Stephanie did a story for OK magazine and stated that you and her husband's relationship drove her to drink"

"What are you serious" Stacy asked making a face

"The lies she tells" Torrie responded

"Let me answer this one ok" Mrs. Keibler began "Stephanie's lips ben wrapped around a bottle longer than Torrie has even known Paul"

"Stephanie is an attention seeker" Stacy added before stating "Ignore"

"DD Gorgeous tweeted that Torrie if you learned to spend more time with your own man then maybe you would be pregnant"

"Well DD Gorgeous if you would watch the show closely enough you would see that I spend just enough time with my husband and if you are on the Stephanie bandwagon you should tell her that she should spend time with her man. Paul and I work together that is all move on" Torrie replied back

"Stacy it seems like you and Randy have the most solid relationship on the show"

"What" Stacy said with a slight giggle "Have you watched the show"

"Of Course I have... I mean that you and Randy seem to like each other for who you really are... Randy isn't a celebrity but you treat him like he is"

"Well there is no secret that I make more money then Randy but my man works hard and I might walk down a runway once or twice a week if I'm lucky but he goes out and promotes every night so... who doesn't want someone who can provide and he does just that"

_Just then __**I JUST WANT YOU**__displayed_

"Car_model89 tweeted Randy is the hottest guy on the show"

"This is true" Stacy responded

"Says you... John can definitely give Randy a run for his money" Torrie responded to Stacy's reply

"What about the other three guys" Michael asked

"What other three guys I know two other guys" said Stacy "Adam thinks he can come in mid-season and change things up"

"You don't like Adam" Michael asked Stacy

"Just keep watching the show" she replied back

"What about you Torrie"

"I can take him or leave him honestly... He isn't as bad as Chris though"

"We like Paul" Mrs. Kiebler stated

"Mom please keep mixing"

"We have a phone call... caller you are on"

"Hi Michael"

"Hi what's your name and who are you calling for"

"My name is Kelly and I'm calling for Torrie"

"Well hi there Kelly" Torrie responded

"Hi… Torrie I am a big fan and I just wanted to know how John was doing after the whole Chris Jericho incident… I like John and I don't feel as if he should be punished because of that" The caller ask

"Well John is absolutely fine… on the next episode I believe you will see he and Chris in court with the verdict so just keep watching; but to answer you John is doing absolutely fine"

_**I JUST WANT YOU**_

"So Torrie a lot of the viewers want to know about the whole Mr. McMahon situation." Michael asked

"I'm not allowed to say… My lawyers are involved however"

"Okay"

_**WORD LIFE THIS IS BASIC THUGANOMICS **_was then heard

"Well it's game time"

"Game time" Torrie and Stacy replied in a union

"Yes… this game is called Thug A Nomics… the object of the game for me to call out a few Housewives or House Husbands quotes and who ever guesses the Housewife or Househusband first wins the point"

"Okay… you're going down Stacey"

"Whatever we will see"

"Okay first... **Oh well that's good, do you still work at Burger King**"

Ten nine eight seven

"Uh Stephanie" Torrie answered

"No

Four Three

"Trish"

"Correct Stacy… Here is the next one…**You are not my father now give me the bottle**"

"STEPHANIE" Torrie yelled

"Happy aren't you" Stacy laughed at Torrie's eagerness to win

"Hey that one was easy" Mrs. Kiebler responded

"Okay this one might be a tad bit harder - **The next guy is a quarterback for a team with no rings"**

Ten nine

"John" Torrie replied unsure

"No" Michael replied back

"Trish"

"No

Four three

"I don't know"

Two Three

BEEP BEEP

"The answer was Chris… but he was talking about John… Okay last quote to untie the game - Your ex went on Y2 Jackass"

"Oh John" Torrie answered

"You are correct and you also have won a_ Watch what's happening now available on WWE Shopzone dot com and this windmill hat also available"_

"_Thanks"_

"_And for Stacy we have a Housewives Shirt_

"Great gifts" Stacy replied rolling her eyes

"What about me Michael" Mrs. Keibler asked

"We have a Housewives shirt for you to Momma Keibler"

"That's all I ask for"

"Mom I haven't haven't received one drink from you but I have seen you gulp down a few"

"Alright Mom we might have to take you to Shady Pines Rehab with you know who" Torrie replied

"Michael… would you like something to drink because these two can't get a quarter from me now" Mrs. Keibler responded with a laugh

"Not now but definitely in the after show… Well Stacy, Torrie, Mrs. Keibler, Studio Audience, and the viewers at home. We hear at WWE TV thank you for tuning in to **_Watch What's Happening Now_** and hopefully we will see you again.

**Okay what do you guys think… Should I leave this segment alone or do it in between chapters like I intended. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
